


One Day

by lasihiutale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Murphy hates you without any reason, but the reason with his hatred is something you wouldn't expect.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: blood

“Hey, L/N, less slouching and more work!” Murphy yelled at you when you had stopped working on the wall to drink some water.

“Asshat”, you scoffed, just loud enough to make the fellow delinquent next to you glance at you emphatically but no one else hearing it. You had grown so tired of Murphy, he was always around to make your day worse and only seeing him strutting around with that cocky smile on his face made your mood go down. You put your water bottle back to your belt and started hammering the wall again.

Murphy had made you work for the wall for the entire time being on the Ground, these three whole days. You wanted to go explore the woods like everyone else, but every time you were about to volunteer for the hunting trips, Murphy pulled you back to the wall. He apparently wanted to make you suffer - and you didn’t even know why he hated you so much.

“L/N!” you heard a voice call to you and you turned to see Bellamy staring at you expectantly.

“Yeah, Blake?”

“I need assistance, Jones informed us that he has shot down a deer and we need hands to bring it back to the camp.” he sighed and put his hands on his hips. “You in?”

You glanced at your hammer, grinned and then turned your gaze back to Bellamy.

“Well it sure would be nice to do something else for a change.”

—

The forest was beautiful. You could see, smell and hear life everywhere - something the Ark always taught wouldn’t be possible on the Ground for centuries, that the nuclear war had destroyed everything the Ground had to offer before.

You didn’t even notice you had stayed slightly behind from the others, the forest was captivating to look at and Bellamy didn’t know you hadn’t visited the forest before. So, he didn’t know you didn’t know to look out for the Grounders.

Of course, you had heard of them, but you didn’t know they’d attack without any given reason. So when there was an arrow on your chest and your hands were full of blood, you didn’t understand what had happened. When Clarke rushed over you to clean your wound, and you saw Murphy look at you with horror in his eyes, you finally began to understand the situation.

As Clarke had transported you to the dropship to treat your wound better, Murphy stomped in front of Bellamy. His urge of punching Bellamy was seen in him, in his closed fists and the fire in his eyes.

“Why did you take Y/N to the forest?! I’ve been trying to keep her here, because she’s safe here! And now you took her to the forest and look what happened!” Murphy yelled at Bellamy and the whole camp stopped whatever they were doing to watch the events unfolding.

“Then why didn’t you tell her why you wanted her to work with that wall all day long? Maybe she would have been more understanding if you just admitted your feelings for her.” Bellamy sighed and Murphy let out a short laugh.

“What? I don’t like L/N”, Murphy scoffed and Bellamy raised his eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest.

“Really? What about all your dreamy staring sessions when Y/N doesn’t look at you? C’mon Murphy, everyone who has seen how you look at her knows that you have a crush on her. If you want someone to blame, look at the mirror. If you had told her that you care about her, maybe any of this would never have happened. So let’s not seek for someone to blame, I’m as guilty as you are”, Bellamy spoke with a tone which was pretending to be somewhere between calm and stern, but came out being visibly frustrated.

Murphy’s eyes widened slightly - he hadn’t expected that Bellamy had guessed his feelings towards you. All this time, he had been mean to you because he didn’t want to have any weaknesses - and he was sure that you wouldn’t like him back anyways. Truth to be told, he was sure you’d reject him if he told you about his feelings and that’s why he chose to pretend he doesn’t like you - make you hate him, to hope that you’d irritate him too and his feelings towards you would die, so he could forget about you. But he still found himself caring about you and he was continuously trying to protect you - even when it didn’t feel like protection to you.

When Bellamy revealed Murphy’s feelings towards you in front of everyone, Murphy thought he’d feel humiliated - but instead, he felt… relieved. He wouldn’t have to hide his want to show affection towards you - but the thing was that would you ever forgive him for being so mean?

—

After a few weeks of Clarke tending your wound and Murphy often sitting with you through nights and you two chatting about things he’d done and the damage he had caused for the sake of you being friends again. But after Murphy had apologized to you multiple times, you had granted forgiveness for him. And when you could walk a bit, Murphy demanded that you would sleep in his tent so he could watch over you, because the camp had gotten into bigger problems with the Grounders and no one else had the time to look after you, but Murphy wanted you to feel better. As Bellamy had said, maybe this hadn’t happened if he just would have been nice towards you from the start.

Murphy didn’t know if he should confess his feelings to you, if you had forgiven him enough for that. But he had promised to himself that one day, he would do just that. One day.


End file.
